


[Podfic] Connected

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Touch Dependence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 01:11:13, mp3 and m4b formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>Liam works at Poundland and Zayn does the windows displays - it's no Selfridges, but it's a start. When they open a musical box that Zayn borrowed from Styles Antiques, something interesting happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104782) by [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1ubWd2X)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1sCJvot)  
[Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/connected)  


#### Reader's Notes:

So I'd been contemplating doing something not from Louis or Nick's POV (because apparently that's my comfort zone in podficcing), and then Sam wrote this and I was like, OKAY!! DONE!! Touch dependence is one of my favorite (and most underrated) tropes and I would like it to be EVERYWHERE AT ALL TIMES. Thanks to [lazy_daze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze) for permission to podfic, as well as not being scared off by my fairly aggressive capslock email in which I told her I was going to record this. Also sorry in advance for pronouncing "Poundland" a different way every time. :P


End file.
